799
Aristede hires Tim to help him. Synopsis : A cry of despair in the night. For many strange things have happened since the blood-red sun set on the great estate of Collinwood. And in the main house, a man grieves for a dead child he did not know was his while in the Old House nearby, a gypsy, lamenting a curse which has killed her husband as well, decides she must destroy what has brought her to disaster. Magda attempts to destroy the Hand by chopping it in half with a hatchet and then burning it in the fireplace at the Old House. Aristede and Tim share a brandy at the Blue Whale and discover they have a common enemy in Quentin Collins. Charity discovers Quentin drinking alone and listening to his gramophone. Charity flirts with Quentin, and he drunkenly invites her to drink one of his many sorrows. Charity surprises him by agreeing. Charity locks the door to the drawing room. Magda interrupts by rapping on the door. Magda comes in as Charity leaves. Magda tells Quentin that she has destroyed the hand. He becomes angry and tries to kill her. She begs for mercy, and Quentin relents, recognizing that Magda may be Quentin's only chance at a cure. The Hand appears and menaces Magda, but it then disappears, perhaps merely wishing to let Magda know that she is not capable of destroying it. Tim, having been eavesdropping on the exchange between Quentin and Magda interrupts, and Magda reveals that Tim obtained from her the nightshade immediately before the death of Mrs. Trask. Quentin goes to the Blue Whale to see Aristede who offers to take Quentin to someone he claims can cure him if Quentin will only prove that he does indeed have the Hand. The Hand, crawling out of the fireplace in the Old House, attacks Magda again, and she flees in terror. Afterwards, it is picked up by Tim, who overheard Magda telling Quentin that it was the most magic Hand the world has ever known. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes : Quentin: Charity, don't you know what happens to nice young girls when they're in locked rooms with drunken bachelors? ---- : Magda: (to Tim) You ain't got no more memory than anybody else in this place. ---- : Charity: You have a very appealing sense of humor, Quentin. : Quentin: How could I? I'm always completely serious. Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Magda *Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask * David Selby as Quentin Collins *Don Briscoe as Timothy Shaw * Michael Stroka as Aristede * Timothy Gordon as Hand of Count Petofi (uncredited) Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 801. *During the opening narration, this is the first time an image of a character is overlaid on the image of Collinwood, that of Quentin Collins. * Don Briscoe returns to the cast after an absence of 21 episodes. * Quentin's sideburns suddenly appear smaller and more natural; they are now partially David Selby's own facial hair (this technically first takes place in 801, as the episodes were recorded out of broadcast sequence; however, this is the first time it appears on screen). Category:Dark Shadows episodes Story * Quentin laments the death of his son by referring to him as another 'Quentin Collins'. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Quentin: So I'm a father; Tim: (recalling Magda and Quentin's words). * TIMELINE: Tim hasn't been to see Magda in "a long time". It was a day or so before Minerva Trask died when Tim bought nightshade from Magda. Aristede arranges with Quentin to come to Collinwood tomorrow night to see the hand of Count Petofi. 5pm: The hand of Count Petofi chases Magda out of the Old House (this also occurs in the next episode). Bloopers and continuity errors * After seeing the hand of Count Petofi in the drawing room , Quentin gets a drink and sits a bit. He then stands up and walks toward Magda. The edge of the drawing room set can be seen at the right of the screen, showing the foyer with the portrait of Barnabas and a camera beyond it. * When the hand appears in the drawing room, Magda stares high up, but the hand is much lower, so the effect is ruined. * Quentin asks Tim Shaw if Aristede is still at the Blue Whale, but Tim never said that's where he met Aristede. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 799 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 799 - When Halloween Decorations Ruled the WorldCategory:Dark Shadows episodes